1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method of inhibiting removal of modules from a computer system and more particularly to a device to inhibit unauthorized removal of modules from a chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems often include a number of devices that are connected to one another during operation. For example, a test and measurement computer system often include a chassis (e.g., a PXI chassis) having one or more modules (e.g., PXI modules) residing in one or more slots of the chassis. Modules may include central processing modules, data-acquisition modules, signal generation modules, signal conditioning modules, and the like. Various types and numbers of modules may be provided in a single chassis, thereby providing a computer system with increased amount of operational flexibility.
Chassis are traditionally designed to simplify the removal and installation of modules. A module is physically installed by sliding the modules into one or more slots of the chassis. Conversely, a module is physically removed by sliding the modules out of one or more slots of the chassis. In some instances, the module may include a device that mechanically couples to the chassis to prevent it from unintentionally sliding out of the slot. Often, these types of modular devices include a button/lever that is toggled to firmly secure the module to the chassis, but they typically do not include a locking mechanism that prevents a user from removing the module from the chassis.
Although the ease of removal and installation is often desirable to the intended user, it may be undesirable in certain instances. Where a user has assembled a system to include a chassis having a specific type and arrangement of modules, it may be undesirable for another user to remove one or more of the modules. If, for instance, an unsuspecting user were to remove a calibrated module and replace it with an uncalibrated module, subsequent data obtained may be unreliable, unbeknownst to the original user. Moreover, the ease of removal may facilitate unauthorized removal of a module. For example, in a lab, one technician may “borrow” a module from a colleague's chassis, rendering the system inoperable. Further, modules left unattended in a chassis may be subject to other types of unauthorized removal, such as theft.
Accordingly, there is a desire to provide techniques for selectively inhibiting removal of modules from a computer system chassis.